I see your wings
by garaXxXhinata69
Summary: “One day everyone will see that. You’ll be hokage; because nothing, no one can stand in your way. And Sasuke is the luckiest man on earth. Eventually he’ll see that. Maybe after a few punches. Maybe you’ll have to become stronger-but you can do it.” Gaara


Just a sweet short about Gaara and Naruto. Has a little dialog at the end.

Enjoy-

* * *

Gaara peered out at the morning sun. The bright yellow sun. The object that lit up his life. Less orange than it should be, he always thought. The star was definitely supposed to be much more orange.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He had been dreaming again, of that perfect existence. The person that told him he wasn't alone. The only one who could understand him. The one that gave him a real purpose.

Gaara still couldn't figure Naruto out. The blond had gone through just as much hell as himself; The shunning, the fear, the abuse, the loneliness. It had all broken Gaara. It had made him an insane mess. He almost let go of life altogether, back then.

But Naruto; he never gave in. He stayed strong. All alone. No one told him the words he needed to hear. No one told him that they understood his pain. No told him they gave a fuck if he lived or died.

He'd done it all alone.

That's why it was so amazing-

When he whispered everything he wished had been said to him, into Gaara's ear.

The red head remembered that moment so clearly. The feeling; every word was a kiss from heaven. Because he knew he wasn't alone. He knew someone wasn't afraid of him. He knew he wasn't being lied to. It was real. The angel was real.

So Naruto had pushed him to become Kazekage, to find happiness and something to protect. He'd found that. People no longer hated him. He was walking on solid ground. But where was Naruto. He was still drowning in pain.

Was that it? Could angels only save others? Did they dedicate every second of their existence to undeserving people? Did they rip themselves to pieces for the world, and never get a single 'thank you'?

If that's how it was supposed to work, Gaara wouldn't accept it. Because he couldn't stand to see the one person worth something in the world, wasting away, for people who couldn't see the wings floating right in front of their faces. Because everything was so filthy compared to Naruto. And no one could see that. Not even the blond himself.

Gaara just didn't get it. Why was everyone else able to be happy, when Naruto was wearing such a broken smile.

The world was fucked.

Why did Naruto fight for it?

Angels shouldn't have to fake a smile. Angels shouldn't chase after aching love. Angels shouldn't be called demons. Angels shouldn't feel so much hurt. Angels shouldn't get their dreams ripped away. Angels shouldn't have breakable hearts.

If that was how the world worked- he'd have to change it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Naruto"

"Yeah"

"I need to tell you something."

"Sure."

Gaara took a deep breath. He closed his eyes. Then opened them, looking deep into Naruto's blue eyes. "Thank You."

The blonde stared silently.

"No one ever tells you that. But you need to hear it. Because you're fighting so hard," Gaara paused, "You deserve so much more."

Naruto turned away, but he went on.

"I know about your dreams. I know how you think they're so far away. About your teammate who you try so hard to save. How you keep on falling down every time you pick yourself up."

Naruto tried to walk away. Gaara grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't you get it! You don't need to beat yourself up about everything! Because it has nothing to do with you. There's nothing you need to prove. You've already done that. You're already a hero." The blond fought to break Gaara's hold and hid his face.

"One day everyone will see that. You'll be hokage; because nothing, no one can stand in your way. And Sasuke is the luckiest man on earth. Eventually he'll see that. Maybe after a few punches. Maybe you'll have to become stronger-but you can do it." Gaara's voice became softer, "because the world wouldn't make sense in if angels lived in hell."

Naruto finally lifted his head up and faced him.

He was crying. He was smiling. At the same time.

So maybe the world wasn't so fucked. Maybe it was right now, but it won't always be. It's hard to fuck up a world that has Naruto living in it. Especially a smiling Naruto.

"Angel, huh?"

"You light up the sky. I can see you're wings and everything."

* * *

Amazing how I hardly even mentioned Sasuke. If you've read my other stuff- which you most likely haven't- you're probably stunned by this, and the fact that it ends pretty happily.

I know the whole thing is pretty cheesy. It was just fun to do. Thanks for reading. Really.


End file.
